Matching
by Izumi Akiko
Summary: "Bagaimana reaksimu saat mengetahui secara langsung bahwa sahabatmu menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang yang aslinya belum kau kenal? Hanya karena alasan bodoh mereka melakukan ini. Dan hal ini terjadi pada Seokjin tapi masalahnya seseorang yang dipasangkan dengannya sungguh mesum." BTS Fanfic, NamJin ( Namjoon x Seokjin ) Chapter 5 is sequel part II UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Matching

Author : Izumi Akiko

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School Life bit Humor

Leght : Threeshot

Rate : T – T+

Cast : Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin (NamJin) and BTS's member

 **Disclaimer**

 **Cerita ini murni ide saya, jika ada kesamaan ide itu hanya KEBETULAN BELAKA. Pemain hanya nama yang saya pinjam untuk ff saya ini.**

 **"** **Bagaimana reaksimu saat mengetahui secara langsung bahwa sahabatmu menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang yang aslinya belum kau kenal? Hanya karena alasan bodoh mereka melakukan ini. Dan hal ini terjadi pada Seokjin tapi masalahnya seseorang yang dipasangkan dengannya sungguh mesum."**

 **WARNING : YAOI, BXB, OOC, TYPO.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Jadi gimana Jin hyung?"

"Maksudmu?"

Seokjin nama lengkap namja yang barusan dipanggil 'Jin' tersebut, kedua alisnya pun mengernyit bingung saat sahabat putihnya ini menanyakan hal aneh kepadanya. Beberapa detik kemudian eskpresi Seokjin berubah menjadi sebal dan gusar. Sekarang dia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraanya dengan Yoongi.

"Aku bilang tidak usah Yoon! Kenapa kau senang sekali menjodohkanku dengan orang lain?" Tanya Seokjin kesal sambil membanting buku paket miliknya dan itu membuat Yoongi hanya tertawa pelan kemudian tersenyum yang bermakna sungguh aneh pikir Seokjin.

"Dan jangan berikan aku senyuman seperti itu Yoon! Apa perlu aku panggilkan Jimin sekarang?!" Lanjutnya semakin kesal dibuat oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha hyung aku kan hanya kali ini menjodohkanmu dengan orang lain. Ga orang lain juga sih toh dia cukup dekat denganku dan Hoseok jadi apa salahnya kan? Dia tampan kok hyung ~ tenang saja ~" Tawar Yoongi dengan menggoda Seokjin agar sahabatnya ini bisa luluh dengan tawarannya.

Sementara Seokjin hanya menatap Yoongi semakin sebal, sungguh ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini? Sejak kemarin Yoongi selalu saja menanyakan dirinya apa mau dengan temannya yang katanya pintar itu. Seokjin sempat bingung sebenarnya apa niatan Yoongi padanya. Dan akhirnya Seokjin pun tau karena alasan bodoh Yoongi ingin menjodohkannya dengan orang lain.

'Kupikir kalian cocok! Dan aku kasian melihatmu sendiri mulu hyung ~'

Begitu, sungguh konyol bukan? Memangnya Seokjin begitu terlihat miriskah sendirian begini? Memang kenyataanya sempat dalam hatinya Seokjin berharap ada yang menyatakan perasaan padanya tapi tidak dengan cara ini juga.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi kalau sampe terjadi sesuatu padaku kau tanggung jawab ya!" Ucap Seokjin sambil menatap Yoongi tajam yang sama sekali tidak membuat namja putih itu takut malahan tertawa gemas.

"Iya tenang saja hyung ~" Balas Yoongi santai

"Ya sudah aku ke toilet dulu."

"Oke ~"

Memang kenyataanya Seokjin dan Yoongi itu satu kelas tapi perbedaan umur mereka hampir 1 tahun dan itulah mengapa Yoongi memanggil Seokjin dengan sebutan 'hyung' dan juga karena memang mereka sudah lama dekat satu sama lain.

Seokjin pun berjalan di koridor yang sepi karena memang sekarang jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Namun kelasnya tidak ada guru yang masuk ataupun memberi tugas sehingga hanya kelasnya saja yang cukup berisik. Kedua kakinya pun berjalan menuju toilet pria yang kebetulan memang sedang sepi.

Begitu Seokjin memasuki salah satu bilik toilet tersebut tiba – tiba terdengar suara gaduh langkah kaki seseorang memasuki toilet pria. Dan ajaibnya orang tersebut langsung menarik Seokjin kedalam bilik toilet yang akan dimasuki Seokjin hingga akhirnya mereka berdua ada dalam bilik.

"APA YANG KAU LA-MMpphhhhh.."

Baru saja Seokjin ingin melayangkan protesnya karena dengan seenak maunya orang yang tentu namja juga itu menariknya kedalam bilik yang sama. Dan parahnya sekarang namja itu merangkulnya dari belakang dengan membekap mulutnya menggunakan sebelah tangan namja itu. Pukulan bahkan cubitan pun Seokjin layangkan langsung pada tangan namja itu hingga membuatnya meringis.

"Sssst kumohon diamlaah sebentar." Pinta namja itu dengan nada berbisik

"Mpphhh lleepasssshhh hhh..hhhh.." Protes Seokjin saat merasakan mulai sesak karena mulutnya ditbekap cukup kencang

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan brontakan Seokjin yang semakin brutal dan berisik. Namja itu pun segara menutup bibir Seokjin dengan bibirnya dengan keadaan tubuh Seokjin yang didekap erat oleh namja itu.

"Aku mohon tenanglah sebentar." Bisik namja itu tepatnya dalam ciuman mereka.

Kedua mata Seokjin pun membulat penuh melihatnya, karena sekarang kedua bibirnya sudah tidak virgin lagi pikirnya. Ingin brontak pun percuma karena namja itu sungguh erat mendekap tubuhnya. Dan baru Seokjin sadari bahwa namja yang sekarang menciumnya mulai melumat bibirnya pelan.

"Haissh kemana anak itu?"

"Mungkin dia sudah kabur hyung.."

"Mungkin saja, aish lihat saja nanti kalau dia sudah kekelas. Ya sudah ayo kita balik kekelas."

Terdengar dua namja yang sempat bercakap sebentar didepan toilet tersebut yang masih bisa didengar Seokjin dan juga namja yang sekarang malah mulai memegang bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Engggghhh...mphhh...eeunggghh." Lenguh Seokjin saat namja itu mulai mengelus – ngelus bagian perutnya itu dari luarnya

Yang sialnya sekarang sedang musim panas sehingga seragam sekolahnya hanya menggunakan kemeja. Seokjin pun melayangkan protesnya kembali, dengan menahan tangan namja itu namun tetap perlawanannya sungguh tidak mempan untuk saat ini karena tenaga namja didepannya ini jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Sekarang sebelah tangan namja itu pun tidak mendekap tubuh Seokjin lagi melainkan menahan dan menarik tengkuk Seokjin untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tidak mempedulikan sama sekali sikap dan protes dari Seokjin yang sudah memukul hingga menggerakkan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka lepas.

"Awwww...mphhh..."

Ringis Seokjin saat namja itu mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya refleks mulutnya pun terbuka dan langsung diisi penuh oleh lidah lain. Mulai mengabsen semua giginya itu bahkan mulai menggoda lidah Seokjin dengan jahil, sebelah tangannya lagi pun menahan kedua tangan Seokjin agar tidak berontak lagi. Lama kelamaan pun Seokjin mulai terlena dengan perlakuan namja ini yang kenyataanya sama sekali tidak dikenalnya melihat rupanya dengan jelas pun belum. Hingga saat merasakan pasukan oksigen dari keduanya mulai habis barulah namja itu melepaskan ciuman mereka yang meninggalkan jejak saliva disekitar bibir Seokjin yang entah punya siapa. Keduanya pun mengambil nafas masing – masing dan memburu namun bedanya namja itu setia menatap Seokjin yang wajahnya sudah memerah padam.

"Bibirmu manis juga sama seperti wajahmu cantik ~" Puji namja itu yang ditelinga Seokjin malah terdengar seperti sebuah godaan

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku ini namja!" Protes Seokjin meski dengan kenyataan pahit karena kedua pipinya harus memerah setelah mendengar pujian namja didepannya.

'Sial kenapa pipiku harus merona?! Cih apa aku malu begitu?' Batin Seokjin tidak terima

Namja itu pun mengangkat dagu Seokjin karena sedari tadi Seokjin menundukan kepalanya karena malu beneran sungguh, meski dia melayangkan protes pada namja itu tapi tetap saja dirinya malu saat mendengar kalimat barusan. Mau tak mau Seokjin pun harus melihat wajah namja tersebut dari jarak yang cukup dekat ini yang dia akui namja didepannya ini –tampan- juga meski kenyataanya sudah berbuat mesum padanya.

Sebelah tangan namja itu pun merangkul pinggang ramping Seokjin erat sehingga sekarang tubuh mereka bisa dikatakan menempel mungkin karena hanya pakaian mereka saja yang menghalanginya. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kedua mata Seokjin harus terkunci pada tatapan tajam namja itu, apalagi sekarang jantungnya menjadi berdetak tidak karuan denga wajah namja itu yang semakin mendekat kewajahnya.

'Dia mau apa?!' Jerit Seokjin dalam hati saat merasakan jarak antara mereka sungguh dekat.

CHUP ~

Bibir namja itu pun hanya mengecup bibir Seokjin singkat lalu menghapus sisa saliva disekitar bibir Seokjin pelan dengan jarinya. Kemudian tersenyum yang lagi – lagi Seokjin akui senyuman itu –tampan- juga.

"Kau sungguh manis kkk~ aku pergi dulu...see you princess ~" Ujar namja itu dengan suara bassnya lalu meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih terpaku dalam posisinya.

Setelah kepergian namja itu beberapa menit tangan Seokjin pun perlahan menyentuh bibirnya yang masih sedikit terasa basah. Lagi – lagi kedua pipinya pun merona saat membayangkan lagi suara namja barusan yang cukup membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Tanpa sadar seulas senyuman pun terukir di bibirnya.

"Sial! Apa aku baru jatuh hati pada namja barusan?" Gumam Seokjin masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian barusan

"Tapi dia sudah melakukan hal mesum padaku? Dan lagi kenapa aku tidak melihat name tagnya! Setidaknya aku tau namanyaaaa." Lanjutnya lagi

Hingga beberapa saat Seokjin pun tersadar kembali tujuan sebelumnya menuju toilet. Beruntung sekali toilet sedang sepi sedari tadi pikirnya, dan tidak ada saksi mata sama sekali atas kejadian tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan alamnya Seokjin pun kembali menuju kelasnya setelah sebelumnya mencuci terlebih dulu wajahnya yang sedari tadi masih saja memerah padam. Salahkan saja pikirannya yang terus memikirkan kejadian barusan yang entahlah Seokjin pun bingung harus bagaimana menggambarkannya.

Begitu dirinya sampai didepan kelas bel istirahat berbunyi dan itu cukup membuatnya sedikit kaget. Yoongi pun menghampiri Seokjin yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kelas.

"Hyung kenapa lama sekali dari toilet?" Tanya Yoongi yang sedari tadi cukup khawatir karena Seokjin belum kembali

"Hehehe mian Yoon. Tadi ada sedikit hmmm apa ya.." Jawab Seokjin bingung ingin menjelaskan pada Yoongi seperti apa

"Ada apa?" Ujar Yoongi penasaran

Sementara Seokjin berfikir keras mencari alasan yang tepat untuk sahabatnya ini. karena Seokjin tidak sebodoh itu memberitahukan kejadian barusan yang terjadi ditoilet. Well itu bisa dikatan sebuah pelecehan tapi apa daya Seokjin akhirnya juga menikmatinya.

"Aissh hyung ya sudah ayo kekantin. Akan aku kenalkan dengan temanku hyung! Jangan membuat mereka menunggu oke!" Ajak Yoongi tidak sabar dan langsung menarik sebelah tangan Seokjin dan berjalan cepat menuju kantin

"Apa? Sekarang? Heey kau belum meminta persetujuan dariku apa aku setuju atau tidak. Yoongi!" Ujar Seokjin tidak terima karena dirinya merasa seperti dipermainkan.

"Paling juga hyung setuju ya kan?" Balas Yoongi cepat yang awalnya hendak Seokjin layangkan protes namun tidak jadi.

"Huh iyadeh."

"Gitu dong hyung ~"

.

.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai dikantin yang sekarang cukup ramai dengan murid – murid yang berlalu lalang, Yoongi pun sempat melihat kesegala arah hendak mencari temannya yang bernama Hoseok itu hingga pandangannya bertemu pada orang dicarinya sedang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Yoongi hyung disini!" Ucap Hoseok teman Yoongi yang terlihat sedang duduk bersama seseorang yang sayangnya sedang membelakangi Seokjin dan Yoongi.

Sementara Seokjin yang mendengar suara Hoseok sempat berfikir heran.

'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara namja itu. Eh tapi dimana?' Pikir Seokjin penasaran

Tapi lagi – lagi tangannya harus ditarik paksa oleh Yoongi yang dengan semangat menghampiri Hoseok yang tersenyum ramah kepada mereka berdua.

"Hi Yoongi hyung dan Seokjin hyung!" Sapa Hoseok namja itu ramah yang Seokjin pikir sepertinya namja ini baik dan hyperaktif.

"Oh ne kenalkan temanmu pada Jin hyung Hosiki ~" Pinta Yoongi sambil memberi wink andalannya pada Hoseok yang langsung dimengerti apa maksudnya

"Oke, hey kenalkan dirimu bung!" Titah Hoseok pada teman didepannya ini yang sedari tadi begitu terlihat cuek

Dan begitu teman Hoseok membalikkan badannya hendak berkenalan raut wajah Seokjin pun berubah kaget saat melihat teman Hoseok.

"K-au?!" Ujar Seokjin kaget sambil menatap namja didepannya ini tidak percaya

Dan hal itu membuat Yoongi begitu pula Hoseok menatap keduanya bingung, sementara teman Hoseok justru menampilkan smirknya yang malah membuat Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya karena smirk tersebut membuatnya kembali teringat kejadian barusan ditoilet.

"Aku Kim Namjoon, kau bisa memanggilku Namjoon. Salam kenal hyung.." Ujar Namjoon namja itu dengan senyuman aneh yang masih terpantri diwajahnya

Sementara Seokjin yang mendengarnya pun dengan ragu membalas jabatan tangan Namjoon yang mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Kim Seokjin panggil aku Jin hyung saja.." Balas Seokjin yang terdengar gugup

Entah kenapa sekarang suaranya jadi aneh pikirnya, lidahnya pun terasa kaku saat ini. dan lagi – lagi kejadian ditoilet itu selalu teringat dipirannya.

"Nah kalian sudah saling kenal kan, jadi kapan mau pendekatannya?" Tanya Yoongi yang merasa suasana hening mulai terjadi diantara mereka

Seokjin yang mendengarnya pun langsung saja membulatkan kedua matanya dan menatap Yoongi tidak percaya. Apa katanya tadi? Pendekatan?

"Apa maksudmu Yoon?" Tanya Seokjin bingung

Sementara Hoseok yang melihatnya hanya tertawa pelan berbeda dengan Namjoon yang sekarang menatap Seokjin begitu intens.

"Loh gimana sih hyung, Namjoon ini kan yang mau aku jodohkan denganmu. Kalian memang serasi sungguh! Nah gimana Namjoon – ah? Aku rasa Jin hyung sih terserah padamu saja." Jelas Yoongi santai seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali

"Apa maksudmu Yoon-"

"Hyung nanti mau pulang bareng?"

"E-eh.. iya mau deh.." Jawab Seokjin refleks lalu kemudian disusul dengan rutukannya dalam hati

Karena faktanya Seokjin itu terlalu baik mungkin menjadi orang. Buktinya setiap orang siapa saja meminta tolong padanya atau meminta batuan padanya pasti selalu saja mulutnya mengucapkan kata 'iya'.

Dan setelah itu terdengar tawa kecil dari Yoongi dan Hoseok yang memandang Seokjin gemas.

"Ya sudah sini hyung duduk, jangan malu – malu." Ujar Hoseok sambil menggeser duduknya

Mau tak mau Seokjin pun harus berakhir dengan duduk disamping Namjoon yang sebenarnya sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya, jantungnya saja sudah berdetak tidak karuan sedari tadi.

Apa ini yang dinamakan takdir? Kenapa dirinya harus bertemu kembali dengan namja mesum ini pikir Seokjin dan parahnya hatinya mulai jatuh pada Namjoon. Tapi apa pantas? Saat ini saja Namjoon sudah melecehkannya bagaimana jika mereka sudah berpacaran? Dan pemikiran itu pun terus berputar dikepalanya.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

Sekarang keduanya Seokjin dan Namjoon sedang berjalan beriringa dikoridor sekolah. Karena sesuai ajakkan Namjoon yaitu pulang bersama, suasana canggung pun mulai terasa diantara mereka. Hingga saat mereka sampai ditempat parkir dimana Namjoon menyimpan motornya.

"Hyung ini motorku.." Ujar Namjoon sambil melambaikan pelan tangannya didepan wajah Seokjin yang sebenarnya sedari tadi sedang melamun

"O-oh iya, jadi ini motormu. Bagus juga ternyata." Balas Seokjin dengan gugup karena baru tersadar dari lamunannya

Sementara Namjoon yang melihat sikap sunbaenya ini hanya tersenyum kecil yang entah apa maknanya.

"Kau melamun hyung?" Tanya Namjoon penasaran

"Ah tidak ko hanya sedikit hehe maafkan aku." Balas Seokjin sambil memberikan cengirannya

"Huh ya sudah ayo naik." Ajak Namjoon yang sudah menaiki motornya diikut dengan Seokjin.

Sungguh suasana diantara keduanya benar – benar canggung.

.

.

.

Selama diperjalanan pun mereka berdua hanya diam dengan pikirang masing – masing. Apalagi dengan pikiran Seokjin yang sudah kemana – mana memikirkan kejadian seharian ini disekolah. Bahkan sampai motor yang dinaiki mereka berdua pun berhenti.

"Eh kenapa berhenti...Namjoon?" Tanya Seokjin bingung

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hallo semuanya ^^**

 **Gimana pendapat kalian mengenai ff NamJin ini? Mau dilanjut apa end .-. ngomong - ngomong ini cuman 3-shot kok ga banyak - banyak '-'**

 **Dan ini juga ff perdana Izumi yang bercast NamJin masa xD /gananya hehe jadi minta reviewnya ya buat ngasih saran, pendapat atau semacamnya ^^)/**

 **Ngomong - ngomong selamat hari raya Idul Fitri mohon maaf lahir dan bathin ya bagi yang menjalankan ^^)/**

 **Review please** ,


	2. Chapter 2

Matching

Author : Izumi Akiko

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School Life bit Humor

Leght : Threeshot

Rate : T – T+

Cast : Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin (NamJin) and BTS's member

 **Disclaimer**

 **Cerita ini murni ide saya, jika ada kesamaan ide itu hanya KEBETULAN BELAKA. Pemain hanya nama yang saya pinjam untuk ff saya ini.**

 **"Bagaimana reaksimu saat mengetahui secara langsung bahwa sahabatmu menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang yang aslinya belum kau kenal? Hanya karena alasan bodoh mereka melakukan ini. Dan hal ini terjadi pada Seokjin tapi masalahnya seseorang yang dipasangkan dengannya sungguh mesum."**

 **WARNING : YAOI, BXB, OOC, TYPO.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.Motor yang dikendarai Namjoon pun berhenti mendadak dan itu membuat Seokjin tersadar dari lamunannya yang disusul dengan pertanyaan dikepalanya.

""Eh kenapa berhenti...Namjoon?" Tanya Seokjin sedikit canggung karena baru pertama kalinya dirinya memanggil nama asli pemuda didepannya.

Dan satu fakta lagi kalau mereka baru saling berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu. Namjoon pun membuka helmnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Seokjin yang berada dibelakangnya. Terlihat jelas raut wajah Seokjin yang tersirat rasa penasaran dan bingung.

"Hyung tolong turun." Titah Namjoon kalem dan itu malah membuat Seokjin semakin bingung namun tetap dilakukannya

"Ke-napa?" Tanya Seokjin lagi – lagi sambil berdiri disamping motor Namjoon lalu memandang pemuda yang bisa dikatakan mesum ini semakin bingung

"Hyung besok mau tidak kencan denganku?" Tawar Namjoon tiba – tiba seperti sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kencan? Humm baiklah, kapan?" Tanya Seokjin masih dengan raut wajah bingungnya

"Besok aku jemput deh jam 3 sore. Ya sudah aku pulang dulu." Ujar Namjoon sambil kembali memakai helmnya lalu menghidupkan mesim motornya

Dan hal itu malah membuat Seokjin panik melihanya.

"Eh Hey! Kau mau meninggalkanku disini?" Protes Seokjin merasa akan ditinggalkan sendiri sementara Namjoon memandangnya heran lalu kemudian tersenyum

"Aissh hyung kau ini. Coba berbalik." Titah Namjoon lagi sambil memutar bahu Seokjin agar membelakanginya

Didepannya saat ini ada sebuah rumah bercat warna oranye cerah yang tertutup pagar yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Desain rumahnya pun sederhana dengan 2 lantai tingkat.

.

.

.

Dan satu fakta kalau rumah tersebut adalah rumah Seokjin sendiri.

"Ini rumahmu hyung, kita sudah sampai tapi kau tidak sadar kah?" Tanya Namjoon yang diikuti dengan rona merah dikedua pipi Seokjin

Karena sekarang dia malu bung!

"Oh ma-maaf aku tidak fokus sebelumnya hehehe." Balas Seokjin kikuk sambil kembali menghadap Namjoon

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu bye princess ~"

Dan diikuti dengan Namjoon yang mulai mengendarai motornya meninggalkan Seokjin yang lagi – lagi terpaku memandang kepergian Namjoon. Ayolah, hanya karena dirinya mendengar Namjoon memanggilnya 'Princess' kedua kakinya harus membeku begitu juga otaknya.

"Kurasa aku mulai gila" Gumamnya entah pada siapa

.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini dirasa cukup cerah, Seokjin pun terbangun dari tidur siangnya yang memang termasuk kebiasannya sedari kecil hingga saat ini. Begitu dirinya mengecek ponsel canggihnya yang keluar terbaru itu ternyata disana terdapat 3 pesan masuk. Satu dari Yoongi sahabatnya dan 2 dari nomor yang tidak dia ketahui.

 **From : Yoongi – ya**

Hyung apa sekarang ada tugas? Aku lupa hehehe.

 **From : 011xxxx**

Siang Princess ~

Jangan lupa makan siang ...

Untuk pesan satu dari Yoongi tentu Seokjin langsung membalasnya karena memang kebiasaan sahabatnya itu yang selalu lupa akan tugas sekolah yang diberikan. Dan untuk dua pesan yang berasal dari nomor tidak dikenal itu Seokjin sempat berfikir beberapa saat kemudian baru membalasnya.

 **Reply to 011xxxx**

Siapa?

Seokjin pun sempat kaget saat tiba – tiba sudah mendapat balas lagi.

 **From : 011xxxx**

Namjoon.

Save nomorku hyung.

Dan sehabis itu Seokjin pun langsung menyimpan nomor tersebut, dan terjadilah percakapan antara mereka berdua. Hingga nyonya Kim datang menyuruh anak bungsunya ini mandi dan turun untuk makan malam karena Seokjin terbangun cukup sore dari tidur siangnya.

.

Malam pun menjelang percakapan dipesan singkat yang sempat terputus itupun kembali dilanjutkan karena Namjoon yang lagi – lagi mengirimi Seokjin pesan singkat itu. Dan jujur sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali Seokjin harus menahan malu sendirian karena membaca pesan singkat Namjoon. Karena selama mereka membalas pesan singkat tersebut tak jarang Namjoon sering menyelipkan gombalan semacamnya pada Seokjin.

Hingga sebesit pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin dia tanyakan pun muncul kembali diotaknya.

 **Reply To Namjoonnie**

Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Ngomong – ngomong kau tau rumahku darimana?

Pertanyaan ini yang sebenarnya sedari tadi ingin Seokjin tanyakan tapi salahkan Namjoon yang selalu mempunyai topik pembicaraan baru dan menarik.

 **From Namjoonnie**

Karena aku stalkermu Princess ~

Hahaha jangan takut, tentu saja dari seseorang.

"Huh pasti dari Yoongi." Gumam Seokjin setelah membaca balasan dari Namjoon, siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat putihnya itu.

Dan kemudian satu pesan pun masuk kembali.

 **From Namjoonnie**

Hyung aku punya pertanyaan untukmu, kenapa sih bibirmu itu terlalu manis hyung?

Sungguh sampai sekarang aku masih ingat dengan rasa manis bibirmu itu ~ :*

Lagi – lagi Seokjin harus merona dan menahan malunya sendiri saat membaca pesan Namjoon yang berisi gombalan seperti saat ini. Sudah cukup seharian pipinya harus selalu memerah dan lagi otaknya yang selalu blank jika berhubungan dengan namja tiang ini.

 **Reply To Namjoonnie**

Mana ku tau soal itu. Sudah ya aku mau tidur dulu bye..

 **From Namjoonnie**

Yah padahal aku masih mau berbalas pesan dengan Princess ku ~

Baiklah selamat malam hyung, mimpikan aku...

Dan Seokjin hanya tersenyum melihat balasan tersebut tanpa ada niat untuk membalasnya. Karena jika dibalas maka tidak akan ada akhir dari percakapan mereka sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu rumah bernuansa merah bata itu ada seorang pemuda SMA sudah siap dengan penampilannya. Yah dia hari ini akan berkencan dengan sunbaenya, tapi dirinya menerima pesan sebelum memasuki garasinya hendak mengambil motor kesayangannya.

 **From : Jinnie Hyung**

Namjoon sepertinya kencannya dibatalkan saja. Maaf hyung sedang dirumah sendiri tepatnya tidak boleh keluar rumah.

Lain kali saja, sebagai gantinya besok akan aku buatkan bekal untukmu.

Maaf sekali lagi.

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut sempat ada perasaan kecewa terbesit dihati Namjoon setelah membaca pesan singkat itu. Padahal sudah banyak rencana yang dia susun untuk kencannya hari ini. Tapi sebuah senyuman andalannya pun muncul dikedua sudut bibirnya.

 **Reply To Jinnie Hyung**

Ya sudah aku temani ya hyung.

10 menit lagi aku kesana, tunggu aku.

Sehabis membalas pesan Namjoon kembali memasuki rumahnya, berniat berganti pakaiannya menjadi lebih santai lalu menuju garasi lagi dan mengeluarkan motor kesayangannya. Dengan kecepatan penuh Namjoon pun menuju rumah Seokjin yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Seokjin yang sebelumnya sempat kesal juga karena harus ditinggalkan sendiri dirumah dan tidak boleh keluar rumah dan dia tidak tau apa alasan orang tuanya akan hal tersebut tapi dirinya harus kembali kaget saat membaca pesan Namjoon.

 **From Namjoonnie**

Ya sudah aku temani ya hyung.

10 menit lagi aku kesana, tunggu aku.

Kedua alis Seokjin pun mengernyit saat membaca pesan singkat dari Namjoon. Sungguh anak itu selalu diluar pemikirannya.

TING ~

Bel rumahnya pun berbunyi langsung saja Seokjin pun turun dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

CKLEEK ~

"Annyeong hyung ~" Sapa Namjoon dengan cengiran khasnya sambil menampilkan seikat bunga

"Ah. Namjoon?" Ujar Seokjin tersentak kaget saat dikejutkan dengan Namjoon yang sekarang ada dihadapannya dengan seikat bunga mawar berwarna merah muda

"Ini untukmu hyung hehe." Ucap Namjoon sambil memberikan seikat bunga mawah merah muda yang dibawanya pada Seokjin

"Go..gomawoo. Masuklah dulu, maaf dirumahku sepi hehe." Balas Seokjin sambil menerima bunga yang berwarna favoritnya itu dengan tersipu

Karena baru pertama kalinya Seokjin menerima bunga, yap karena selama ini dirinya yang ada selalu menerima surat. Entah dari siapa, pengirimnya pun tidak disebutkan disurat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Diruang tamu kediaman Kim ini Namjoon duduk disalah satu sofa yang tersedia disana. Sedang menunggu tuan rumah yang pergi ke arah dapur, dalam diam dan tenang Namjoon menunggu Seokjin yang katanya sedang membuatkannya minum. Dan beberapa saat kemudian tuan rumah yang ditunggu datang membawa nampan yang terdapat segelas minuman.

"Ini minumannya..Namjoon hehe." Ucap Seokjin dengan canggung sambil menaruh segelas minuman segar yang pas untuk hari yang cerah seperti sekarang

Dan Namjoon pun tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian dirinya hanya diam memandang Seokjin yang dihadiahi tatapan heran dari objek yang dipandangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Seokjin bingung sambil menatap dirinya

Sekarang sebenarnya Seokjin hanya menggunakan pakaian sehari – harinya dirumah. Hanya kaos tanpa lengan yang sebenarnya itu adalah baju basket berwarna merah dan celana pendek selutut berwarna biru tua. Tidak ada yang aneh darinya bukan?

"Hyung duduk disini deh." Titah Namjoon sambil menepuk tempat duduk yang dimaksud

Kedua pipi mulus Seokjin pun sekejap memerah saat mendengar ucapan Namjoon barusan. Memang Namjoon hanya menyuruhnya duduk, tapi bisa dilihat dimana tempat duduk yang dimaksud. Karena Namjoon menepuk kedua pahanya yang berarti menyuruh Seokjin agar duduk dipangkuannya.

Heol? Apa maksud namja ini? Benar – benar Namjoon itu mesum bagi Seokjin, padahal jika dilihat dari luar atau pertama kali kenal kesan pertama Namjoon itu begitu innocent dan cuek yah begitu sih menurut dirinya tapi sayangnya kesan pertama mereka bertemu sudah menggambarkan sekali kalau seorang Kim Namjoon itu mesum ternyata.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Balas Seokjin gugup

SREET ~

DUGH ~

Setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar bukannya menjawab Namjoon segera menarik sebelah tangan Seokjin hingga sang empunya tertarik dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan bokongnya yang mendarat diatas kedua paha Namjoon. Bisa dikatakan sekarang Seokjin sudah duduk diatas pangkuan Namjoon. Oh jangan lupakan kedua pipinya yang lagi lagi memerah merona.

Kedua lengan Namjoon pun langsung memeluk hangat pinggang ramping Seokjin, dan begitu juga dengan dagunya yang ditaruh di pundak sebalah kanan Seokjin.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Namjoon – ah?" Tanya Seokjin dengan nada gelagapan karena sekarang dia benar – benar gugup.

Kedua tangannya pun segera mencengkram pelan kedua lengan Namjoon yang melingkari pinggangnya saat meresakan hembusan nafas dan juga kecupan disekitar tengkuknya. Satu fakta bahwa area tengkuk adalah area sensitif seorang Kim Seokjin dan sepertinya Namjoon tau soal itu terlihat dari perlakukannya yang seperti sedang menggoda tuan rumah.

"Hmm menurutmu hyungghhh ~" Balas Namjoon dengan suara bassnya yang dibuat seseksi mungkin sambil menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan

Bibir Namjoon pun mulai memberi kecupan – kecupan ringan pada tengkuk Seokjin, mencoba menikmati harum tubuh sunbaenya yang menurutnya cukup polos dan terlalu baik hati. Dan Namjoon sudah memutuskan sendiri kalau wangi badan Seokjin mulai sekarang adalah wangi favoritnya, sementara Seokjin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan suara aneh yang bisa kapan saja keluar dari bibirnya dan cengkraman pada lengan Namjoon yang semakin kencang.

"Mmmm...kumohon berhenti Namjoon – ah." Pinta Seokjin dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar karena saat itu juga tubuhnya merasa seperti sedang terkena aliran listrik kecil yang menggelikan dan enak secara bersamaan.

Seperti tidak mendengar ucapan Seokjin, Namjoon malah semakin gencar mengecupi area tengkuk Seokjin dan mulai menggigit – gigit kecil area kulit disana.

"Aaahhh!" Ringis Seokjin saat merasakan Namjoon menggigit kecil tengkuknya dan dia yakin bahwa disana ada bekas kecil yang akan susah hilang untuk beberapa hari kedepan

Mendengar ringisan dan Seokjin, Namjoon pun menghentikan aksinya kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium sebelah kanan pipi Seokjin lembut.

"Kenapa hyung ~?" Tanya Namjoon tepat disebelah telinga Seokjin dan itu cukup menggodanya ternyata

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujar Seokjin merasa mulai tidak nyaman pada posisinya dengan mulai ingin bangkit namun sayang pinggangnya masih ditahan Namjoon.

Karena sekarang dirinya merasa malu meski Namjoon tidak melihat wajahnya, jantungnya pun berdetak sangat kencang dan mungkin saja Namjoon bisa mendengarnya. Dan parah lagi sialnya sekarang mereka hanya dirumah berdua saja.

BURGHH ~

BRAAK ~

Kedua mata Seokjin yang memang sudah bulat pun harus semakin membulat saat dengan gerakkan cepat Namjoon merubah posisi mereka. Bukan berarti sekarang bergantian, justru lebih parah. Sekarang Namjoon mengubah posisi mereka menjadi tiduran disofa dengan tubuh Seokjin yang ditindih oleh Namjoon. Apalagi sekarang wajah mereka satu sama lain sungguh dekat hanya menyisakkan beberapa cm.

Tanpa ucapan apapun Namjoon mulai kembali mencium belahan bibir Seokjin lembut, yang lama kelamaan ciuman itu terkesan menuntut. Sementara Seokjin hanya bisa pasrah dengan mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Namjoon.

Seperti mendapat persetujuan Namjoon mulai melakukan hal lebih pada Seokjin. Sebelah tangannya perlahan memasuki kaos Seokjin yang memang longgar, mengusap dengan gerakkan sensual pada perut rata Seokjin yang berhasil membuat tubuhnya menegang dan merinding secara bersamaan.

"Eungggghh mmmphhhhh..." Lenguh Seokjin saat merasakan sengatan sengatan listrik kecil mengenai tubuhnya.

TES

Dan saat itu setetes air mata pun turun dari kedua mata Seokjin yang masih terpejam. Beruntung Namjoon menyadarinya dan segera menyudahi ciuman mereka dan juga perbuatan tangannya, menatap kedua mata Seokjin yang masih tertutup namun turun air mata dari sana.

Perlahan kedua matanya pun terbuka dan memerah. Namjoon yang melihatnya pun segera mengampus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya, sementara Seokjin hanya diam memandang wajah Namjoon yang tersirat rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku hyung, sungguh aku hampir kelewatan." Sesal Namjoon sambil bangkit dari posisinya diikuti dengan Seokjin sambil mengusap kedua matanya.

"Tidak apa – apa." Balasnya pelan

Suasana hening pun terjadi diantara mereka berdua, dengan wajah Seokjin yang masih memerah dan bibirnya sedikit bengkak. Sementara Namjoon hanya menunduk dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat begitu menyesal itu. Cukup lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu hingga Namjoon bangkit dari posisinya.

"Aku pulang dulu hyung, maaf sebelumnya. Annyeong." Pamit Namjoon tanpa melihat ke arah Seokjin lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah ini.

Seokjin hanya diam setelah mendengar ucapan Namjoon yang terdengar begitu dingin dan datar, kepalanya pun hanya bisa mendongak saat melihat punggung Namjoon yang menghilang. Tubuhnya saat ini sungguh kaku dan tidak bisa diajak bergerak sama sekali, hatinya pun juga merasakan sedikit retak disana.

"Maafkan aku Namjoonie.."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Update lagi akhirnya hehe ^^) Izumi aslinya ga bisa banyak berkata lagi disini jadi bales review dari readers yang baik hati deh hehe ~**

 **minkook94** **:**

 **aish namjoon kenapa ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan banget. cepet update**

 **An : Iya emang Namjun mah gitu sih orangnya '-')b, ini udah update cepat ~**

 **HappyHeichou** **:**

 **lanjutlah ...**  
 **namjoon mesum wkwk**

 **An : Emang mesum dia mah aslinya hihi**

 **nuruladi07** **:**

 **namjun mesum ewh-,- tapi tetep lav :v next yep**

 **An : Ini udah diupdate hehehe**

 **MMahlynda** **:**

 **update kilat thorrrr :D**

 **An : Ini udah ~ '-')b**

 **Lee Shikuni** **:**

 **Itu berhenti pasti karena Rap Mon gtw rumah Jin. -,- #PD Ini keren. Aduh~/Kiss scene-nya... Semoga Shi gk batal puasanya karna bacanya siang2. Next, ya~**

 **An :Sekarang udah ga puasa nah aman nih baca chap selanjutnya hehe, ini udah di next ~ ^^**

 **anaknyaKimJaejoong** **:**

 **NamJin emang matching :D**

 **An : EMANG! PAKE BANGET DAH (Maaf capslock)**

 **Joker950818** **:**

 **uwaahh namjoon mesum xDD**  
 **belum pacaran aja udah di grepe apalagi udah pacaran ckck**  
 **nah itu berhenti mau di apin hayoo? uwaahh pengen baca lanjutannyajngn thor aku suka ceritanya. apa lagi namjin karna aku hardcore namjin shipper xDDD**

 **An : Ini udah dilanjut ~ ^^/ emang Namjun mah mesum asli hahaha, kalau begitu kita sama ~ /kibarbannernamjin**

 **sehunerp** **:**

 **ga bisa ngebayangin namjoon yang biasanya lawak jadi semanly ini/? xD**  
 **jangan bilang kalo namjoon mau nembak si jin wkwk**

 **An : Ya kali kali gitu ya lawaq dianya wks, hoho chap ini belum sepertinya ~**

 **Oke segitu aja ko ._. mohon review lagi ya ~ terutama untuk sider's ayolah beranikan dirimu untuk komen '-'b**

 **Selamat Lebaran juga ~**

 **RnR please**


	3. Chapter 3

Matching (END)

Author : Izumi Akiko

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School Life bit Humor

Leght : Threeshot

Rate : T – T+

Cast : Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin (NamJin) and BTS's member

 **Disclaimer**

 **Cerita ini murni ide saya, jika ada kesamaan ide itu hanya KEBETULAN BELAKA. Pemain hanya nama yang saya pinjam untuk ff saya ini.**

 **"Bagaimana reaksimu saat mengetahui secara langsung bahwa sahabatmu menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang yang aslinya belum kau kenal? Hanya karena alasan bodoh mereka melakukan ini. Dan hal ini terjadi pada Seokjin tapi masalahnya seseorang yang dipasangkan dengannya sungguh mesum."**

 **WARNING : YAOI, BXB, OOC, TYPO.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian malam pun tiba begitu juga dengan kedua orang tua Seokjin yang sudah pulang. Sampai makan malam sikap Seokjin berubah, menjadi lebih pendiam dan murung hal itu tentu membuat kedua orang tuanya bingung dan khawatir dengan anak bungsunya.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Tanya nyonya Kim sambil mengusap pelan pucuk kepala anaknya.

Seokjin yang diperlakukan begitu hanya diam menunduk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kedua tangannya pun berhenti dari aktifitasnya menyatap makanan.

"Umma mian aku sudah selesai. Aku ke atas dulu, selamat malam." Pamit Seokjin lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Kedua orang tuanya yang melihat sikap anaknya hanya menggelengkan pelan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan acara makan mereka. Biarkan anak bungsu mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, karena jika sudah tidak bisa pasti Seokjin akan menceritakan semuanya pada kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

Setelah memasuki kamarnya Seokjin langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjangnya, meraih ponselnya yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Mengecek apa ada pesan dari Namjoon, karena dirinya masih berharap Namjoon tidak marah padanya.

Tapi disana tidak ada pesan masuk sama sekali, hanya ada beberapa notifikasi spam dari aplikasinya. Memang seharusnya Seokjin yang marah padanya tapi ingat fakta bahwa Seokjin terlalu baik hati. Kedua ibu jarinya pun menuliskan beberapa kata dikolom pesan berniat mengirimkan pesan untuk Namjoon. Namun, niat itu dia urungkan kembali dengan menghapus kalimat disana.

Cukup lama dirinya berkutat dengan pikirannya mengenai pesan apa yang ingin dikirimnya hingga akhirnya Seokjin menyerah. Lebih baik dirinya tidur dan besok akan meminta maaf secara langsung pada Namjoon.

"Semoga dia mau memaafkanku." Gumamnya

.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

.

Pagi pun tiba dengan sekotak bekal makan yang sudah Seokjin buat sendiri karena dia memang cukup pandai memasak dan ummanya mengakui hal tersebut. Hatinya menjadi semakin mantap akan meminta maaf pada Namjoon hari ini, persetan dengan rasa malu pikirnya.

Begitu sampai dikelasnya Seokjin langsung disambut oleh Yoongi yang begitu semangat memberikannya beberapa pertanyaan mengenai acara kencannya dengan Namjoon. Karena sebelumnya Seokjin sudah memberitahu Yoongi soal itu.

"Jadi gimana hyung? Apa kencan kalian kemarin berjalan lancar?" Tanya Yoongi semangat

"Ahh.. tidak begitu sih hehe. Kami sedikit ada masalah kemarin." Jelas Seokjin sambil membayangkan kembali kejadian kemarin

Yoongi yang mendengarnya langsung mengecutkan bibirnya lucu tapi kemudian kembali membuka suaranya.

"Maksudmu? Ceritakan padaku hyung!" Pinta Yoongi masih semangat

Dengan helaan nafas pelan akhirnya Seokjin mau tak mau harus menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada Yoongi. Entah bagaimana nanti reaksi sahabat ini, apa dia akan membenci Namjoon atau malah lebih parah.

.

.

"Mwo jadi begitu ya... kenapa kau menolaknya hyung?" Tanya Yoongi saat sesi bercerita sudah selesai dan pertanyaan itu malah membuat Seokjin kaget dan gelagapan

"Ma...maksudmu aku harus setuju begitu?" Ucap Seokjin bingung dengan wajah yang lagi – lagi memerah

"Menurutku sih hyung hehe." Balas Yoongi sambil tertawa pelan

Dan setelah itu dirinya pun membisikkan beberapa kalimat pada telinga Seokjin dan itu membuat rona merah semakin tercipta dikedua pipinya.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dengan segenap keyakinannya Seokjin hendak berjalan keluar kelasnya membawa bekal yang ternyata bersisi bento itu. Tak lupa dengan semangat dari Yoongi.

"Semangat hyung! Aku yakin kau bisa!" Semangat Yoongi sambil menepuk kedua bahu Seokjin lumayan keras

Yang ditepuk hanya bisa meringis merasakannya, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas menuju kelas 2 yang berada dilantai 2. Tak lupa dengan kotak bekal yang dibawanya, selama di koridor kelas 2 Seokjin cukup menjadi bahan perhatian dengan banyaknya adik kelas yang menyapanya.

Jangan lupa Seokjin cukup terkenal sebenarnya di sekolahnya, begitu diirnya sampai kelas 2-A yang sebenarnya adalah kelas unggulan yang bersikan anak dengan kemampuan diatas kelas 2 lainnya Seokjin segera mencari keberadaan Namjoon namun tidak ada hingga pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Hoseok yang memang teman sekelas Namjoon.

"Jin hyung? Ada apa kesini?" Tanya Hoseok menghampiri Seokjin yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Hi Hoseok – ah, itu aku mencari Namjoon. Dia kemana?" Balas Seokjin pada Hoseok

Namja yang terkenal akan bakat dancenya itu kemudian menampilkan eskpresi berfikirnya sebentar hingga seulas senyuman secerah matahari itu terukir dari wajahnya, bahkan Seokjin juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Namjoon ya, biasanya dia diatap sekolah hyung sendirian. Coba saja kesana, lagian disana sepi sih tak banyak juga yang tau." Jelas Hoseok semangat kemudian menatap kotak bekal yang dibawa Seokjin.

"Buat Namjoon ya?" Tanyanya penasaran dan itu malah membuat Seokjin kaget dan gelagapan

"E-eeh i-ya hehe. Ya sudah hyung kesana dulu ya." Balas Seokjin kemudian pamit meninggalkan kelas 2.

Sekolahnya ini memang ada 2 tingkat, dan tingkat paling atas sebenarnya ada di atap sekolahnya. Tapi memang tidak banyak yang tau, lagian untuk apa mereka kesana? Karena ruang seperti itu biasanya identik dengan debu dan burung – burung yang bersarang disana. Bahkan kalau lebih parah seperti ada aura mistis dan sejarah cerita hantu disana. Beruntung sekolah Seokjin tidak seperti yang terakhir.

Tak perlu waktu lama karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh juga, Seokjin pun sampai didepan pintu ruang atap sekolahnya. Dengan ragu antara ingin mengetuk pintu dahulu apa langsung membukanya, sekarang pikirannya sedang blank akhirnya Seokjin memilih langsung membuka pintu tersebut.

"Namjoon..."

BRAKK ~

BUGGH ~

"Ahhh!"

Baru saja Seokjin setengah masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, tubuhnya langsung ditarik dan ditabrakkan pada pintu yang sekarang sudah ditutup. Rasa sakit yang lumayan cukup dirasakan pada punggunya hingga kedua matanya tertutup rapat.

Karena sekarang segudang perasaan takut dan pemikiran negatif bermunculan padanya. Namun hening kemudian terjadi, merasa tidak ada yang aneh hanya merasakan ada seseorang yang menatapnya sedari tadi Seokjin pun berani membuka kedua matanya hendak melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Jin hyung?" Suara Namjoon pun diikuti dengan kedua mata Seokjin yang terbuka

Jadi pelakunya sedari tadi adalah Namjoon sendiri pikirnya. Sekarang dihadapannya Namjoon sedang memphertikan Seokjin intens namun tidak seperti kemarin, kali ini tatapannya malah terkesan tulus dan bermakna. Kedua tangannya pun berada di antara kepala Seokjin terkesan seperti mengurung namja manis ini.

"Namjoon.."

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini? Apa kau mencariku?" Potong Namjoon dengan nada yang sekarang terdengar lebih dewasa malahan

Dan sial! Jantung Seokjin malah berdetak kencang mendengarnya, sekarang Namjoon malah terlihat lebih dewasa darinya. Kedua tangan Seokjin yang sedari memegang kotak bekal pun mulai menyerahkannya pada Namjoon meski dengan perasaan gugup dan takut juga.

"Ini permintaan maafku yang kemarin." Ucap Seokjin pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam

Namjoon yang segera melihat kotak bekal itu segera tersenyum kemudian menerimanya sambil menarik sebelah tangan Seokjin.

"Tau saja hyung aku lagi lapar. Ayo ikut aku!" Ajak Namjoon membawa Seokjin ke salah satu beton yang bisa dijadikan tempat duduk disana.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya duduk berdampingan, Namjoon dengan tidak sabar membuka kotak makan tersebut sementara Seokjin memandang sekitarnya yang lumayan bersih dan nyaman. Hembusan angin pun dirasakannya, pantas saja Namjoon betah kesini pikir Seokjin.

"Hyung..."

"Ada apa Namjoon – ah?" Tanya Seokjin sambil menoleh kepada orang yang bertanya

"Suapin aku ne hehehe." Pinta Namjoon dengan cengirannya

Ekspresi sweatdrop pun muncul diwajah Seokjin tapi pada akhirnya tangannya pun menyuapi Namjoon yang terlihat begitu kegirangan seperti anak berumur 3 tahun yang diberi permen banyak dan enak oleh ibunya.

"eeummm makanannya enak hyung. Apa ini buatanmu?" Ujar Namjoon sambil menerima suapan dari Seokjin yang hanya memandangnya dalam diam

"Iya buatanku. Terima kasih sebelumnya hehehe." Jelas Seokjin sambil tertawa kecil disana

Karena baru kali ini dirinya memasakkan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang bukan keluarganya. Bahkan Yoongi saja belum pernah mencoba masakannya, padahal sahabatnya itu terkenal akan porsi makannya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Besok buatkan aku bekal lagi ya hyung!" Pinta Namjoon dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan, sementara Seokjin hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Dirasa sepertinya suasana canggung mulai hilang diantara mereka berdua.

"Biaklah, tapi ga gratis loh hahaha." Ujar Seokjin sambil kembali menyuapkan makanannya

"Mwo aku harus bayar begitu?" Tanya Namjoon bingung dan seketika mulai panik

Hei dia tidak bawa uang masalahnya sekarang, dan itu alasannya mengapa ke atap sekolah ini.

"Iya kau harus bayar setiap satu bekal. Tapi ga boleh pake uang, karena aku tidak jualan ya." Jelas Seokjin sambil membereskan kotak makannya, karena bekalnya sudah habis.

"Tidak pake uang hyung?" Ujar Namjoon yang dibalas anggukan dari Seokjin

.

.

Namjoon pun berfikir sebentar mengenai dengan apa dia membayar jasa sunbaenya ini. Sebuah seringai pun kembali tercipta di kedua sudut bibirnya, mungkin sifat mesum Namjoon kambuh lagi.

"Hyung aku sudah tau bayarnya pake apa ~" Ujar Namjoon yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan penasaran dari Seokjin

"Dengan ap-mmpphhhh..."

Baru saja Seokjin hendak menoleh kesamping bibirnya sudah berhadapan duluan alias menempel dengan bibir Namjoon. Dengan gerakkan cepat Namjoon menarik tengkuk Seokjin agar semakin mendekat, kemudian sebelah tangannya pun menarik lengan Seokjin hingga akhirnya sekarang posisi mereka sama seperti kejadian kemarin.

BRAK ~

PRAAK ~

Itu suara kotak makan yang jatuh karena sudah dilempar Namjoon duluan, Seokjin yang ingin mengambilnya pun hanya bisa pasrah karena Namjoon sama sekali tidak melepas tautan mereka. Yang ada malah memperdalam ciumannya, Seokjin harus menahan rasa sakit lagi saat merasakan Namjoon kembali mengigit bibirnya seperti meminta akses lidahnya untuk memasuki mulutnya.

"Sssshhh...mmmphhh.." Ringis Seokjin tertahan yang diikuti dengan bagian dalam mulutnya yang dijelajahi semangat oleh lidah Namjoon.

Lama kelamaan ciuman mereka pun berubah menjadi ciuman yang cukup panas karena Seokjin mulai membalas ciumannya, keduanya pun sibuk mencari spot yang enak hingga salah satu dari mereka merasa sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Dan kali Seokjin yang mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Hah...hah.. aku hah hampir mati Namjoon – ah!" Protes Seokjin sambil mengambil nafas sebanyak – banyaknya

Ternyata rasanya berciuman cukup melelahkan juga pikirnya, entah ini karena dirinya yang terlalu payah atau Namjoon yang terlalu hebat dalam berciuman. Sungguh nafasnya seperti akan habis dengan posisi seperti barusan.

"Kau masih baru ya hyung ~ lama kelamaan pasti biasa kok. Mungkin kau bisa menjadi ganas hehe." Jelas Namjoon sambil perlahan mulai membuka kancing seragam Seokjin yang tentu mendapat perlawanan dari sunbaenya.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?! I...ini ma-masih di sekolah..." Ujar Seokjin sambil menahan tangan Namjoon yang hendak membuka kancing seragamnya

Mendengar bahwa sunbae manisnya gugup Namjoon pun tersenyum miring melihatnya dan senyuman itu sekarang malah terlihat menyeramkan dimata Seokjin. Seperti akan ada hal yang tidak dia ketahui akan terjadi padanya.

"Oh disekolah ya, kalau udah dirumahku gimana hyung?" Tanya Namjoon dengan suaranya yang dibuat seseksi mungkin lagi.

Seokjin yang mendengarnya hanya diam sambil kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua lengan Namjoon erat. Dengan yakin Seokjin pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan membuat seringai mesum semakin tercipta di kedua subut bibir Namjoon.

"Tandanya kau setuju hyung?! Baiklah pulang sekolah langsung kerumahku! Aku tidak menerima protes! Dan satu lagi hyung ~" Ujar Namjoon yang sekarang malah menampilkan nada manjanya

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Seokjin sambil mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Mau jadi kekasihku kan? Ini memang terlalu cepat, tapi kita jalani dulu bisa kan.." Pinta Namjoon kali ini dengan tulus Seokjin yakin itu karena tidak ada lagi senyuman anehnya dan juga tatapan menggoda Namjoon.

Yang ada hanya senyuman tulus dan kedua matanya yang tersiratkan perasaan bukanlah nafsu belaka.

"Aku...mau Namjoonnie." Balas Seokjin malu – malu

Namjoon yang melihatnya kemudian tersenyum begitu tampan saat itu juga, dengan cepat bibirnya mengecup bibir Seokjin singkat lalu membawa sunbae yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihnya ini kedalam pelukannya. Relfeks Seokjin pun membalas pelukannya.

"Jangan lupa pulang sekolah ya hyung ~ kalau kabur akan kuberi hukuman." Bisik Namjoon dalam pelukan merekan

Dan selanjutnya Seokjin hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati atas jawaban 'iya' nya bukan, bukan yang dirinya menerima perasaan Namjoon. Tapi sebelumnya, cukup berharap dirinya bisa pulang dengan aman tanpa dicurigai kedua orangnya tuanya.

 **END**

Dan mereka hidup bahagia selama - lamanya (?) xD hihi tamat juga ffnya ~

Gimana? Happy ending bukan, well meski Izumi masih merasa endnya ga enak banget ya T_T kasian Jin dimodusin mulu sama Namjoon. Dan kalau ada yang minta sequel hmm gimana ya hahaha.

Boleh curhat sebentar ya, chap 1 kan yang review lumayanlah nah Izumi udah seneng - senang aja ternyata ada yang niat review tapi begitu chap 2 update Izumi kaget bener - bener deh liat reviewnya nasik drasti :') terhura jadinya hehe. Makasih banyak loh ^^

Dan ini untuk balasan review yang non akun.

 **ayu** : huaaa

cepat lanjutnya dong

kita sama namjin hard shipper :)

fighting

 **AN** : Ini udah say :3 sesama NamJin shipper yak! ^^ Makasih udah baca sampe sini :)

 **zahra** :

anjuttttttt thor sumpah lucu banget

 **AN** : Kaya ada lucu - lucunya gitu ya hehe, makasih loh udah baca sampe sini :)

 **Kayshone** : Uwaaah akhirnya nemu Namjin yeeeeee*angkat banner Vkook(?)

Thor saya NamJin hard shipper dan saya menyatakan bahwa ini ff yang susah payah saya temukan dengan perjuangan titik iler buat bacanya

duh ngomong apa -_-

pokoknya next XD kenapa namjinnya masih tahap itu XD kurang gregeet*tabok

 **AN** : Ini udah update T_T maaf kalo ga sampe 'itu' merekanya ya hehehe btw makasih udah review yaaa

Dan untuk yang pake akun tunggu di PM aja ya ~ see you hehe


	4. Chapter 4

Matching (Sequel Part I)

Author : **Izumi Akiko**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School Life bit Humor

Rate : T – T+

Cast : Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin (NamJin) and BTS's member

 **Disclaimer**

 **Cerita ini murni ide saya, jika ada kesamaan ide itu hanya KEBETULAN BELAKA. Pemain hanya nama yang saya pinjam untuk ff saya ini.**

 **"Bagaimana reaksimu saat mengetahui secara langsung bahwa sahabatmu menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang yang aslinya belum kau kenal? Hanya karena alasan bodoh mereka melakukan ini. Dan hal ini terjadi pada Seokjin tapi masalahnya seseorang yang dipasangkan dengannya sungguh mesum."**

 **WARNING : YAOI, BXB, OOC, TYPO.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

 **Please read** : Karena lumayan banyak yang minta sequel atau kelanjutannya tepatnya pas bagian dirumah Namjoonya :3 maka Izumi bikinin deh sequelnya hehehe, ceritanya sequelnya dibagi 2 ya. Yang chap ini Mnya rada dikit, dan maaf kepanjangan juga T_T semoga ga bosen ya bacanya. Udah itu aja kok.

Dan makasih banget yang udah review, kalian membuat Izumi semakin bersemangat membuat ff NamJin ternyata! Readers kalian semangatku hehe ^^)b

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

 **Sebelumnya :**

"Apa lagi?"

"Mau jadi kekasihku kan? Ini memang terlalu cepat, tapi kita jalani dulu bisa kan.."

"Aku...mau Namjoonnie."

"Jangan lupa pulang sekolah ya hyung ~ kalau kabur akan kuberi hukuman."

 **Sekarang :**

.

.

.

Setelah kerjadian di atap sekolah itu kebetulan bel istirahat selesai berbunyi saat Namjoon rasanya mulai mencium bibir Seokjin lagi. Dengan perasaan kesal dan gusar Namjoon memilih melepaskan kekasihnya itu sekarang untuk kembali kekelas.

Sementara Seokjin yang mendengar bel berbunyi segera mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada guru piket yang setia menyalakannya. Sungguh dirinya merasa selamat sekarang dari monster mesum yang sayangnya sekarang berstatus kekasihnya.

Diperjalan menuju kelas pun kedua pipi Seokjin terus saja merona merah alhasil dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Namjoon berbanding terbalik menampilkan senyuman bahagianya sambil merangkul tubuh Seokjin erat sampai mereka harus berpisah karena sudah sampai kelas Namjoon.

.

.

.

"Loh Jin hyung kau kenapa?"

Itu suara Yoongi dengan nada herannya saat melihat sahabatnya memasuki kelas dengan kepala ditundukkan dan berjalan cepat menuju bangkunya. Begitu sampai dibangkunya barulah Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan bisa Yoongi lihat disana ada rona merah terlihat jelas.

"Ini semua karenamu Yoon!"

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Mwo jadi begitu ya... kenapa kau menolaknya hyung?" Tanya Yoongi saat sesi bercerita sudah selesai dan pertanyaan itu malah membuat Seokjin kaget dan gelagapan

"Ma...maksudmu aku harus setuju begitu?" Ucap Seokjin bingung dengan wajah yang lagi – lagi memerah

"Menurutku sih hyung hehe." Balas Yoongi sambil tertawa pelan

"Sini deh hyung aku bisikan sesuatu." Pinta Yoongi sambil menyuruh Seokjin agar mendekat padanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Seokjin semakin penasaran

"Nih ya hyung aku kasih tau tipsnya. Nanti kau berikan bekal ini pada Namjoon, terserah caramu bagaimana pokoknya kau harus membuat seolah – olah kau menerima tawaran Namjoon yang kemarin ah maksudku perlakuannya yang kemarin. Anggap saja permintaan maafmu kemarin hyung, begitu." Bisik Yoongi jelas yang pastinya tidak akan didengar oleh orang lain selain mereka berdua.

Mendengar tips Yoongi yang menurutnya agak aneh itu. Seokjin hanya bisa merasakan kedua pipinya memanas sekali bahkan jantungnya pun menjadi berdebar tidak karuan. Sekarang perutnya malah merasakan ada sesuatu yang terbang disana.

Kenapa?

"Kalau dia menolak bagaimana Yoon?" Ujar Seokjin masih dengan pipi memerah

Dan Yoongi yang melihatnya itu semakin gemas pada sahabatnya ini. ayolah, Seokjin disini belum tau apa – apa loh.

"Kalau dia tolak paksa aja hyung. Tapi ingat satu tips lagi dariku. Saat kalian melakukan 'itu' cobalah agresif sedikit hyung, Namjoon kan masih rada polos gitu." Jelas Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis

Begitu juga dengan dalam hatinya yang tertawa puas.

'Maaf hyung kalau besok tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar hehehe. Namjoon polos darimananya ya?' Batin Yoongi sambil tertawa puas disana

"Umm baiklah tapi aku belum pernah melakukan 'itu' sebelumnya Yoon." Keluh Seokjin sambil menggigit bibirnya tidak karuan

"Ya sesuai nalurimu saja hyung. Oke!" Ujar Yoongi memberi semangat

Sehabis itu Seokjin pun hanya mengangguk. Sungguh melakukan hal yaitu -seks- yang belum pernah dilakukannya itu. Memang dirinya pernah menontonnya bahkan memiliki koleksi filmnya (Eh tapi ga banyak juga ya.) tapi disaat disuruh melakukannya mana dia tau. Karena selama ini tak pernah tersirat dipikiran Seokjin untuk melakukan adegan panas itu, apalagi dengan Namjoon yang ah sulit dirinya definisikan namja mesum itu. Tapi kata Yoongi barusan dia polos? Eh?

 **FLASHBACK OF**

.

.

.

Bel sekolah yang ditunggu – tunggu akhirnya pun berhenti, dengan perasaan bahagia semua murid keluar tapi itu tidak dengan Seokjin yang sudah merasakan gugup, grogi, jantung berdebar bahkan berkeringat dingin sejak 1 jam pelajaran terakhir dikelasnya. Ingin kabur? Tentu ingin sekali! Tapi mengingat pesan Namjoon diatap sekolah membuatnya membuang keinginan tersebut jauh – jauh.

Mereka berdua (Seokjin dan Yoongi) pun keluar dari kelas mereka cukup akhir karena Yoongi itupun, begitu mereka sampai didepan kelas disana sudah ada Namjoon yang berdiri sambil menyandar pada tiang disana. Tak lupa dengan senyuman yang Seokjin akui itu terlihat seperti seringai mesum -ekhem-.

"Siang Yoongi hyung dan my princess ~ hehe." Sapa Namjoon sambil berdiri menghadap mereka berdua.

Yoongi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya, sedangkan Seokjin sudah menunduk malu mendengarnya. Hallo ini masih disekolah dan Namjoon memanggilnya apa tadi? Untung saja kelas mereka sudah sepi jadi tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

GREP

Seokjin yang semula menunduk pun mengangkat kepalanya relfeks saat merasakan sebelah tangannya digenggam Namjoon erat. Bisa dia lihat Namjoon tersenyum hangat disana, rasanya seperti bukan senyuman Namjoon yang biasanya.

"Emm Yoongi hyung ka-"

"Iya ya ya aku mengerti saja. Aku tidak apa – apa, have fun ya!" Ujar Yoongi memotong ucapan Namjoon sambil memberikan pose mendorong mereka agar pergi

"Hehe kau peka sekali. Gomawoo hyung kami duluan ya." Pamit Namjoon sambil menggandeng Seokjin berjalan menujur parkiran

Selama diperjalan keduanya hanya terdiam tapi begitu terlihat jelas sekali Namjoon yang kebilang semangat menuju parkiran. Hingga mereka sampai diparkiran tepatnya dimotor Namjoon.

"Hyung?" Ucap Namjoon menyadarkan Seokjin yang lagi – lagi melamun didepannya.

"E-eh iya Namjoon. Ada apa?" Tanya Seokjin saat sudah sadar dari lamunannya

Entah apa juga yang dia lamunkan, pikirannya random sekali sekarang.

"Ayo naik hyung, jangan melamun terus." Titah Namjoon saat sudah menaiki motornya

"Baiklah, kenapa deja vu ya?" Tanya Seokjin sambil menaiki motor Namjoon dibagian belakang

"Entahlah ~ ya sudah pegangan hyung." Pinta Namjoon

Setelahnya Namjoon pun merasakan sebuah lengan perlahan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Itu Seokjin pastinya, dalam helmnya pun Namjoon tersenyum senang disana. Tanpa banyak waktu lagi motornya berjalan tepatnya menuju kediaman Namjoon yang lumayan jauh sebenarnya dari sekolah.

.

.

.

Dalam waktu 20 menit barulah mereka sampai disebuah gedung yang kira – kira berlantai banyak ini. Seokjin pun sempat kagum melihat gedung mewah didepannya, dan saat itu juga motor Namjoon mengarah pada basement disana. Hingga motornya berhenti di salah satu parkiran tapi bukan parkiran umum sepertinya.

"Namjoon, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Seokjin bingung sambil turun dari motor Namjoon.

Apa Namjoon membawanya ke hotel? Eh tapi ini bukan hotel pikirnya.

"Kemana? Ya kerumahku hyung, mau kemana lagi? Oh hyung maunya dihotel ya?" Tanya Namjoon yang sudah melepas helmnya sambil tersenyum jahil berniat menggoda Seokjin pastinya.

Mau tak mau Seokjin harus rela pipinya kembali merona merah. Tanpa sadar dirinya pun sudah biasa diperlukan seperti ini oleh Namjoon. Toh dirinya nyaman – nyaman saja mulai sekarang.

"Bukan begitu, rumahmu disini? Diapartement?" Tanya Seokjin masih bingung

Dan tanpa menjawab Namjoon memilih kembali menggandeng tangan Seokjin setelah selesai mengunci motornya. Hingga akhirnya mereka pun naik lift dari basement ini, Namjoon menekan nomor 10 yang berarti menuju lantai 10. Kebetulan lift juga sedang sepi dan saat inilah kesempatan cukup bagus untuk Namjoon sepertinya.

"Hyung kau yakin ingin melakukannya?" Tanya Namjoon dengan nada menggoda yang dibuat – buat sambil menghimpitkan tubuh Seokjin kepojok lift

Ingat lift sekarang sungguh sepi. Seokjin yang dihimpit pun segera menaruh kedua tangannya didepan dada Namjoon berniat menahan agar kekasihnya tidak semakin memojokkanya sekarang.

"Hmm Namjoon ini dilift, nanti ada orang liat." Keluh Seokjin saat Namjoon mulai melakukan hal aneh padanya seperti meniup area tengkuknya pelan

Sungguh perasaan antara geli dan nikmati Seokjin rasakan. Tapi dirinya masih sadar ini ditempat umum.

TING ~

Pintu lift pun terbuka menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk, langsung saja Seokjin relfeks mendorong dada Namjoon agar menjauh darinya. Mereka tidak mau dicap sebagai pasangan mesum yang tidak sopan kan? Dan ternyata yang masuk adalah seorang ajhussi tua terlihat dari penampilannya dengan jas formal dan kacamata bulat.

Sekarang posisinya menjadi Seokjin ditengah antara Namjoon dan ajhussi tersebut. Tanpa dia sadari sedangkan Namjoon sangat menyadari itu, bahwa ajhussi yang memiliki wajah yang dibilang belum tua juga sedari tadi saat memasuki lift hingga sekarang terus memandangi Seokjin dengan tatapan laparnya. Apa ajhussi ini naksir kekasihnya begitu pikir Namjoon.

"Ekheemm" Ujar Namjoon berniat menyadarkan ajhussi itu bahwa sedari tadi ketahuan sedang memperhatikan kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan lapar alias mesum khas ajhussi ajhussi tua pikir Namjoon.

"Mwo ada apa Namjoon?" Tanya Seokjin sambil menatap Namjoon heran, sungguh dirinya tidak tau apa – apa disini.

TING ~

Lift pun terbuka menandakan bahwa sekarang sudah sampai dilantai 10. Tak ingin semakin lama ajhussi mesum memandangi tubuh Seokjin, Namjoon langsung menariknya keluar dan berjalan sedikit cepat menuju apartementnya. Setelah sampai dikamar nomor 12. Setelahnya Namjoon pun menekan digit angka disana sebagai kata sandi untuk mengakses kamarnya.

'04120912'

Karena kebetulan melihat dengan jelas Seokjin sempat heran melihatnya. Disana ada angka 4 dan 12, kalo 4 menandakan tanggal itu tanggal lahirnya dan 12 adalah bulannya. Tapi 9 dan 12 ngomong – ngomong itu apa? tapi Seokjin tidak mau pd sekali disini jadinya dia memilih diam.

Akhirnya pintu pun terbuka, begitu mereka berdua memasuki kamar milik Namjoon yang Seokjin akui ini sungguh mewah. Ruang pertama disuguhkan dengan ruang tamu kecil dan juga ruang tv sepertinya karena ada tv disana. Jika kedalam sedikit maka disana akan terlihat dapur didekat ruang tv dan juga ada dua pintu disana seperti pintu kamar. Apartement Namjoon pun bernuansa hitam dan putih, serta parabotannya yang sedikit namun rapih dan tertata.. Intinya pas sekali untuk orang yang tinggal sendiri.

Melihat dan tau Seokjin sedang menganggumi apartemetnnya, Namjoon terkekeh pelan disana tak lupa setelah mengunci pintu kembali.

"Kenapa hyung? Kagum ya hehe." Ucap Namjoon sambil memeluk Seokjin dari belakang

"Ah, apa kau tinggal sendiri disini?" Tanya Seokjin sambil sedikit kaget karena mendapatkan pelukan secara tiba – tiba.

"Iya aku tinggal sendiri disini hyung." Jelas Namjoon sambil mulai membuka kancing teratas kemeja Seokjin, membuat tengkuknya lumayan terekpos dan kesempatan itulah Namjoon gunakan dengan mengecup area disana pelan.

Perasaan aneh itu pun kembali lagi, ada rasa geli dan nikmat secara bersamaa. Dan sekarang ditambah dengan seperti sesuatu hendak keluar dari perut Seokjin serta kakinya pun mulai melemas yang untung ditahan oleh tangan Namjoon yang berada dipinggangnya.

"Eunggh... orang tuamu mmhh kemanahh..." Tanya Seokjin lagi sambil menahan desahannya.

Semakin gemas dengan kekasihnya. Namjoon segera membalikkan tubuh Seokjin agar menghadapnya.

"Orangtuaku diluar negri hyung dan jangan banyak bertanya lagi ne." Pinta Namjoon kemudian menggapai bibir Seokjin cepat

Diraihnya bibir Seokjin saat itu juga, dengan semangat Namjoon mulai melumat bagian atas dan bawah bibir Seokjin secara bergantian, sebelah tangannya pun menahan tengkuk Seokjin dan satu lagi sedikit mencengkram pinggang rampingnya. Sementara Seokjin hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Namjoon, toh dirinya juga mengingingkan hal ini juga. Kedua lengannya pun dikalungkan pada leher Namjoon.

Didalam ciuman mereka Namjoon pun tersenyum bangga disana apalagi sekarang Seokjin mulai membalas ciumannya dan mengimbangi. Mendapat respon positif dari kekasihnya Namjoon coba melakukan hal lebih dengan mengigit bibir bawah Seokjin sedikit keras meminta akses untuk memasuki mulut kekasihnya. Lagi – lagi mendapat respon positif Namjoon berteriak kegirangan dalam hati lalu kemudian menjelajahi goa hangat kekasihnya dengan semangat dan itu menghasilkan desahan tertahan dari Seokjin.

"Nghhh..mphh nngggaahh..."

Cukup lama mereka berciuman dan sekarang seragam Seokjin pun sudah tidak beraturan yaitu kusut dan juga kancingnya yang hampir semuanya terbuka, tasnya pun sudah terlempar kesembarang arah begitu juga tas Namjoon. Tapi saat sedang panas - panasnya ciuman mereka Namjoon malah menyudahi kegiatannya dan mendapat protes serta decakan kesal dari Seokjin.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh?" Tanya Seokjin bingung campur kesal sambil sedikit menghapus saliva yang terdapat disekitar bibirnya.

Sekarang jujur Seokjin sudah 'turn on' ternyata, tapi dengan enaknya Namjoon membuatnya sedikit kesal dengan memutuskan ciuman mereka. Hei siapa saja pasti kesal bukan jika begitu?

"Hyung kenapa kau jadi agresif ya?" Ucap Namjoon memandang Seokjin intens dan itu membuat kekasihnya risih.

"Benarkah? Hmm tak apa, memangnya kau tidak suka?" Balas Seokjin sambil tersenyum gugup

'Huh ini karena tips Yoongi.' Batinnya pasrah

Setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut Namjoon rasa memang sudah mendapat lampu hijau dari Seokjin. Merasa ini semakin membuang waktu Namjoon segera menggendong Seokjin ala bridal style dan membawanya sedikit berlari kekamar.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahan hyung!" Ujar Namjoon semangat bahkan membuka pintu kamarnya pun sampai ditendang.

"Yak! Tapi pelan – pelan, aku takut jatuh!" Protes Seokjin tak kalah teriak apalagi saat Namjoon menendang pintu kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya yang sebelumnya Namjoon juga menendang pintu kamarnya dari dalam. Tubuh Seokjin pun langsung dijatuhkan dikasur diikuti dengan tubuh Namjoon yang menindihnya, baru saja Seokjin hendak protes namun bibirnya sudah dikunci duluan.

"Ya-mmmpphhh...hhnggg..."

Dan setelahnya ciuman mereka pun semakin kesini semakin panas, tangan Namjoon pun mulai nakal menggoda bagian bawah Seokjin disana yang mendapat lenguhan serta protes dari Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok memandang gusar ponselnya yang menampilkan dial nomor Namjoon sahabatnya sedari tadi. Ini sudah ke 15 kalinya dia menelfon Namjoon namun tidak ada balasan disana sama sekali. Yang ada hanya suara operator aneh baginya yang menjawab.

"Kemana anak itu?! Katanya mau kerja kelompok jam 2 tapi sekarang sudah jam 4! Sialan liat aja besok disekolah!" Kesal Hoseok sambil memaki ponselnya yang dijadikan pelampiasan sebagai Namjoon sahabatnya.

Sedetik kemudian Hoseok pun teringat sesuatu dan menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Ah aku lupa! Pasti dia sedang 'itu' bersama Jin hyung. Huhu kasian padahal Jin hyung itu masih polos, kenapa aku terima saja ya dijodohkan dengan si mesum itu. Ah nasi sudah jadi bubur tapi enak juga sih kalo dimakan." Monolog Hoseok kemudian memilih menuju ranjangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Matching (Sequel Part II)

Author : **Izumi Akiko**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School Life bit Humor

Rate : T – T+

Cast : Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin (NamJin) and BTS's member

 **Disclaimer**

 **Cerita ini murni ide saya, jika ada kesamaan ide itu hanya KEBETULAN BELAKA. Pemain hanya nama yang saya pinjam untuk ff saya ini.**

 **"Bagaimana reaksimu saat mengetahui secara langsung bahwa sahabatmu menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang yang aslinya belum kau kenal? Hanya karena alasan bodoh mereka melakukan ini. Dan hal ini terjadi pada Seokjin tapi masalahnya seseorang yang dipasangkan dengannya sungguh mesum."**

 **WARNING : YAOI, BXB, OOC, TYPO.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **NOTE : Disini beneran ada adegan 'itu'nya loh kalo ga sanggup baca ga usah maksai :p**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Suasana didalam kamar itu pun sungguh sunyi, hanya ditemani dengan suara dentingan jarum jam yang terletak manis dimeja kecil samping ranjang yang sudah dalam keadaan kacau balau dengan spray yang begitu terlihat berantakan dan lagi dua pasang pakaian yang berceceran kemana – mana.

Diranjang tersebut pun ada kedua namja yang sedang tertidur didalam selimut tebal yang menutupi dan memberi rasa hangat pada tubuh mereka berdua yang sudah naked. Tunggu naked?

"Eum...nghh aaaahh!"

Suara ringisan pun keluar dari salah satu namja yang terbangun duluan dari tidurnya, dirinya pun harus meringis sakit saat merasakan area bawahanya begitu perih. Ingatkan dia bahwa sebelumnya Namjoon bermain cukup kasar dan lama pada Seokjin, mereka berakhir pun itu karena Seokjin yang memaksa Namjoon agar berhenti karena dirasanya dia akan pingsang sehabis itu.

"Uhh kenapa sakit sekali ya.." Keluh Seokjin sambil terbangun dengan susah payah padahal hanya duduk diatas ranjang kekasihnya.

Disampingnya Seokjin bisa melihat Namjoon masih tertidur pulas disana, wajahnya sekarang sungguh terlihat tenang dan tampan –eh, ya dia mengakui itu. Kemudian matanya pun melihat ke arah jam kecil dimeja nakas samping ranjang Namjoon. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 7 dan rasanya sekarang sudah malam pikir Seokjin, terbukti dari pemandang kota dari jendela besar diapartement Namjoon ini yang belum ditutup.

"Lebih baik aku memasak untuk makan malam saja." Gumam Seokjin kemudian harus kembali bersusah payah bangun dari ranjang dan tentu tanpa membangunkan Namjoon pastinya.

Bisa – bisa dia tidak akan selamat jika kekasihnya itu bangun sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon pun sedikit terusik dalam tidurnya saat merasakan tidak ada seseorang disampingnya, tangannya kemudian meraba – raba sebelahnya dan kosong. Sontak kedua matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat Seokjin tidak ada disampingnya, sempat panik dengan bangun dari tidurnya.

Tapi kemudian dirinya mencium harum bau masakan dari arah dapur yang kebetulan pintu kamarnya tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Sebuah senyuman kemudian muncul diwajahnya. Mengambil asal celana pendeknya Namjoon memilih berjalan keluar kamarnya yang kebetulan juga memang dekat sekali dengan dapur.

Disana ada Seokjin kekasihnya yang sedang memasak sambil membelakanginya karena memang posisi dapurnya begitu. Dan tunggu, kekasihnya itu tidak memakai celana, dan sepertinya kemeja yang dipakainya itu milik Namjoon. Karena itu terlihat jelas begitu kebesaran ditubuh Seokjin bahkan panjangnya sampai menupi setengah pada mulusnya.

Uhh tak taukah itu semakin menggoda Namjoon saat ini? tanpa menciptakan suara ribut Namjoon menghampiri kekasihnya yang terlihat sibuk sekali memasak lalu memeluk pinggang Seokjin dari belakang.

"Sedang apa hyung?"

"Hwaaa!"

Merasakan sebuah suara berat dan pelukan tiba – tiba. Refleks Seokjin berteriak kaget kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, dan sosok yang pertama dia lihat adalah Namjoon yang tersenyum santai padanya. Jantungnya sekarang sungguh merasa kaget begitu juga dengan nafasnya yang memburu, karena barusan perasaan paranoidnya muncul.

PLETAK ~

"Awwwh hyung! Kenapa aku dipukul?" Protes Namjoon sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Seokjin dengan sendok sayur.

"Yah suruh siapa mengagetkan hyung?! Jantung hyung hampir keluar tau!" Jelas Seokjin kesal sambil mematikan kompor karena masakannya sudah matang sekarang

Sebenarnya Seokjin itu ingin membuat kejutan untuk Namjoon dengan memasakannya makanan yang enak lalu membangunkan namja itu dengan cara yang manis ya begitu. Tapi liat sekarang? Namjoon seperti merusak kejutannya sendiri, dan untuk yang memukul kepala Namjoon itu Seokjin refleks saja karena bingung harus apa.

"Uuhhh maaf hyung aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku ne." Pinta Namjoon sambil menarik Seokjin kembali kepelukannya

Dan sekarang tidak mendapat protes sama sekali.

"Iya dimaafin." Terang Seokjin sambil menaruh sendok sayur barusan

.

.

.

Diantara keduanya pun hening tidak ada yang berbicara, karena sekarang Namjoon sedang asik memakan makasan Seokjin dengan lahap berbeda dengan sang koki yang sudah menghabiskannya duluan. Karena sudah habis duluan itu Seokjin hanya diam memandangi Namjoon yang makan seperti orang tidak makan selama berhari – hari saja.

"Kau makan seperti gelandangan sekali Namjoonie?" Ungkap Seokjin dengan nada bercanda disana, sungguh dia sangat gemas sekali pada Namjoon yang makan hingga belepotan noda makanan dimulutnya.

Tapi kemudian pipinya pun memerah saat baru menyadari kalau Namjoon sedari tadi topless dan hanya memakai celana pendek. Dan sayangnya Namjoon melihat itu karena posisi duduk mereka yang berhadapan yang hanya dihalangi pantry dapur Namjoon.

"Hyung kenapa kau memakai bajuku ya ~" Tanya Namjoon saat sudah selesai mengahabiskan santapannya dalam sekejap lalu meminum segelas air putih

Sementara Seokjin yang ditanya seperti itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain yang penting tatapannya tidak bertemu dengan Namjoon yang sekarang sedang menatapnya instens dan lagi dirinya juga gugup.

"I-tu ka..rena kemejaku kancingnya ada yang copot jadi hyung pake kemejamu saja begitu." Jelas Seokjin dengan gugup sambil merutuki dirinya

Sebenarnya disini harusnya Namjoon yang disalahkan, karena dirinya terlalu tidak sabaran pada kekasihnya. Bahkan hanya membuka kemeja pun hingga mencopotkan beberapa kancingnya. Ckck.

"Oh begitu ya. Hyung kemari deh." Pinta Namjoon dengan santai

Setelahnya Seokjin pun menurutinya kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah menuju Namjoon. Tapi begitu sampai, Namjoon segera mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap samping kemudian menarik Seokjin agar duduk dipangkuannya seperti sekarang.

"Ahhh.." Desah Seokjin refleks saat merasakan bokongnya sedikit bergesekkan dengan milik Namjoon yang kebetulan hanya dialasi celana pendek yang berbahan tipis.

Hanya mendengar desahan singkat Seokjin saja, milik Namjoon sudah bangun disana. Seokjin pun kemudian menatap Namjoon horor yang dibalas dengan senyuman polos Namjoon.

"Hehehe aku mau lagi ya hyung ~ jeball.." Pinta Namjoon sambil mulai menarik Seokjin untuk diciumnya namun sempat mendapat protes.

"Tunggu dulu!" Ujar Seokjin menyela kegiatan Namjoon dengan menahan bahu Namjoon dengan kedua tangannya.

Namjoon pun berdecak kesal dibuatnya dan memasang ekpsresi bertanya.

"Tapi pelan – pelan ne, dan hanya sekali saja! hyung susah berjalan habisnya.." Pinta Seokjin yang malah terdengar seperti rengekkan manja

Mendengar bukan penolakkan Namjoon terkekeh, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang keduanya pun sudah berada disofa besar berwarna hitam pekat diruang tv Namjoon. Dengan keadaan Seokjin yang berada dibawah tubuh Namjoon dan keadaan mereka berdua yang sekarang sudah naked kembali. Keduanya sedang berciuman yang entah sudah keberapa kali hingga kali ini Seokjin merasakan nafasnya mulai menipis.

Setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka Seokjin segera mengambil nafas dengan cepat, sungguh Namjoon benar – benar handal pikirnya. Padahal mereka sama – sama baru pertama kali melakukannya. Sementara itu Namjoon hanya memandangi kekasihnya yang sekarang benar – benar terlihat menggoda imannya. Dirinya pun sudah semakin hard sekarang.

"Hyung aku masukkan ne?" Pinta Namjoon lembut sambil mengecup beberapa kali bibir Seokjin gemas.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Seokjin pun mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum manis disana, dan itu senyuman yang baru pertama kali Namjoon lihat dari kekasihnya. Sebelah tangan Namjoon pun menggenggam tangan Seokjin lembut.

"Aku akan pelan – pelan kok hyung, percayakan lagi semuanya padaku. Mengerti?" Ujar Namjoon kemudian mencium kening Seokjin cukup lama.

"Iya aku percaya padamu." Gumam Seokjin sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Namjoon.

Meski bagian bawahnya masih terasa sakit dan perih tapi melihat sikap Namjoon yang begitu manis padanya Seokjin mana bisa menolak itu bukan? Setelah ini mungkin dia akan sulit berjalan tapi biar Namjoon yang akan tanggung jawab masalah itu.

Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari Seokjin. Namjoon pun mulai mengarahkan miliknya yang tidak bisa dikatan kecil itu dengan tangannya yang menuntun miliknya kembali memasuki Seokjin yang masih terasa sempit saja baginya.

"Ah! Ssshh..Namjoonnie...ngghh sshakitt.." Ringis Seokjin sambil mempererat pelukannya pada leher Namjoon saat merasakan dirinya kembali dimasuki dengan milik Namjoon yang sudah dikatakan tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

Mendengar ringisan sakit dari kekasihnya, Namjoon langsung saja memanjakan milik Seokjin agar mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Dan itu sukses membuat Seokjin harus mendesah diiringi dengan ringisan sakit juga.

JLEB...

"Aaaahh-mphh..."

Setelah mendorong seluruh miliknya kedalam lubang Seokjin, segera Namjoon menciumnya dengan lembut. Berniat membantu menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Seokjin dengan cepat, meski nyatanya mereka sudah beberapa ronde melakukannya disiang hari tapi tetap saja yang namanya rasa sakit pasti ada.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang rasa sakit Seokjin pun sudah hilang dan digantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang terus menghujam tubuhnya. Desahan demi desahan pun kelur dari mulutnya, saat Namjoon semakin memberi kenikmatan pada miliknya serta tengkuknya. Entah sudah berapa tanda yang Namjoon buat dilehernya, yang jelas besok sepertinya Seokjin harus menggunakan syal untuk menutupinya.

Mendengar desahan dari Seokjin yang menurut Namjoon itu adalah nada yang paling indah dan membuat libidonya semakin naik. Dengan gencar Namjoon tak segan semakin memberi kenikmatan pada tubuh kekasihnya, hingga sampailah Seokjin pada titik puncaknya yang dimuntahkan pada tangan Namjoon.

"Aaaahh.. Namjoonieehh!" Desah Seokjin saat merasakan cairan miliknya keluar juga akhirnya

Berbeda dengan Namjoon yang setelah mendengar dan melihatnya segera mempercepat tempo miliknya agar segera menyusul Seokjin disana. Karena kasihan juga melihat Seokjin yang sudah lemas dibuatnya, hingga sampai 15 menit lebih barulah dirinya sampai pada puncaknya kemudian menjatuhnya tubuhnya pada tubuh Seokjin tak lupa dengan tidak menitik tumpukan beban tubuhnya.

"Saranghae hyung ~ jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.." Ungkap Namjoon dalam pelukannya yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di celah tengkuk Seokjin.

"Hmm nado, bisakah kau bangun? Panas Namjoonie ~" Pinta Seokjin yang kemudian permintannya dilaksanakan oleh Namjoon.

"Tentu sayang ~"

.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan adegan panas mereka, keduanya pun memilih mandi bersama. Ini semua pun karena Namjoon yang memaksa Seokjin dan berjanji sebelumnya tidak akan melakukan 'itu' lagi saat mandi. dan benar sesuai janjinya, dan sekarang keduanya pun sudah berpakian lengkap.

Bedanya Namjoon yang kini berpakian dengan kaos hitamnya serta celana jeans dan jaketnya. Beda dengan Seokjin yang kembali memakai celana seragam sekolahnya dan juga sweater milik Namjoon yang jelas kebesaran itu. Karena niatnya Seokjin ingin pulang sekarang, karena dia belum memberitahu orang tuanya. Namjoon yang sebenarnya tidak bisa menolak agar Seokjin menginap pun hanya bisa menuruti permintaan kekasihnya.

"Hyung kau yakin mau pulang? Berjalan saja susah hyung, kalau kedua orang tuamu curiga gimana?" Tanya Namjoon khawatir pada Seokjin yang sekarang sedang berjalan dengan dituntunnya pasti menuju pintu apartement Namjoon.

"Iya lagian besok hari libur kan, hyung tidak biasa menginap dirumah orang hehe." Jelas Seokjin sederhana sambil tertawa kecil

Melihat Seokjin yang tetap tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasa itu membuat rasa penyesalan dan bersalah yang menghantui hati Namjoon pun perlahan memudar. Hatinya tenang sekarang melihat Seokjin yang seperti tidak menyesal sama sekali setelah persetujuannya melakukan 'itu' bersama Namjoon.

"Huh ya sudah, besok aku akan merawatmu seharian ya hyung!" Tegas Namjoon saat mereka sudah berjalan hampir sampai menuju parkiran

"Iya, Namjoonie ~" Balas Seokjin sembari tersenyum.

.

.

Begitu sampai di basement Namjoon pun membawa Seokjin kesalah satu mobil hitam yang berada disana. Mobil dengan merek terkenal dan pastinya dengan harga tinggi pula.

"E-eh ini mobil siapa?" Tanya Seokjin bingung saat Namjoon membawanya pada mobil hitam lalu membatunya memasuki mobil tersebut.

"Ini mobilku hyung hehehe. Jangan banyak bertanya, simpan pertanyaamu besok. Sekarang antarkanmu pulang lalu segera tidur ne!" Titah Namjoon

Dan setelah mendengar itu Seokjin pun hanya diam sambil mengangguk paham. Sungguh hari ini begitu banyak pertanyaan yang dibuatnya untuk Namjoon, dan lagi kenapa kekasihnya itu begitu misterius pikirnya. Tapi sekarang tubuhnya sudah lelah dan mengantuk, merasa perjalan masih lumayan lama Seokjin memilih mencoba menutup kedua matanya nyaman. Sementara Namjoon yang diam – diam melihatnya selagi menyetir tersenyum senang disana.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung." Gumam Namjoon.

.

.

.

Hehehe ._. selesai juga sequelnya. apa kurang hot? maklumin aja toh ini rating T tempatnya...

Sebenarnya Izumi udah ga bisa banyak komen lagi ini x_x makasih ya untuk semua readers yang pastinya NamJin hard shipper ini! Yang udah mantengin terus kelanjutan ff Izumi yang cukup ahh mesum ini ya T_T makasih banyak loh, tanpa kalian Izumi mah apa atuh/? hanya butiran debu...

Ditunggu riviewnya ^^)/

See You ~


End file.
